maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana
Episode Summary Pooh Grit: When Tigger tackles/"bounces" his father, Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshal around to track him down: Winnie the Pooh! Not a Fan a Montana: Hannah Montana loses all her fans... to Justin Bieber! So she decides to get rid of him. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Friday the 13th is no longer unlucky but standing in the middle of the street is never a good idea. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[Pooh Grit|'Pooh Grit']] (TV Parody of the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''/ Movie Parody of ''True Grit) #Animated Marginals segment #Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids away (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Big League Pika-chew (Bubble Gum Parody of Big League Chew / Spoof on Pikachu from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokémon Pokémon]) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Circus Acts we'd like to see! - Acrobotics, the Grampoline, Ryan Taming, and Hit the Guy Doing Lots of Stuff #Cobrah (Spoof on Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe ''/ TV Parody of ''the Oprah Winfrey Show) (Ad Parodies segment) #French fry that a potato says she got work done (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Concealed Observatory Cannon (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Bob the Builder and Handy Manny Car Crash (TV Parody of Bob the Builder and Handy Manny) #Farto Tuner (Video Game Parody of Auto-Tune) (Ad Parodies segment) #Big Fish that eats fisher (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] (TV Parody of Hannah Montana) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services Stinks!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *The Farto Tuner sounds include The Gunshot, The Patriot, and Silent But Deadly. *This was the 2nd time Winnie the Pooh aired on MAD. The 1st was [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. *On the "Wanted" poster in the background on Pooh Grit it said: Wanted Piglet $2,500 Alive $1,500 Dead. *In Circus Acts we'd like to see! they showed Acrobotics, The Grampoline, Ryan Taming, and Hit the Guy Doing Lots of Stuff (Parodies of Acrobatics, Trampoline, Lion Taming, and Circus Clowns). *This was the 2nd time Bob the Builder aired on MAD. First was Mouse M.D. *This was also the 1st time Handy Manny got spoofed. *This was the 3rd time Pikachu aired on MAD. First it was on [[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']], then [[Pokémon Park|'Pokémon Park']], and now Big League Pika-chew. *In Cobrah they showed a scene of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse from [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]. *In the Bob the Builder and Handy Manny Car Crash cartoon, a person that resembles Mr. Lopart makes a cameo. *This was the third time Miley Cyrus appeared. First time was in''' Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore', second time was in' S'UP / Mouse M.D. ' *This is the fifth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210''']] Voices *Chris Cox - Winnie the Pooh, Usher, Duke, and TV Executive *Hugh Davidson - Rooster Cogburn, Kevin Flynn, CLU, and Johnson *Grey DeLisle - Christopher Robin, Lilly Truscott, Stephenie Meyer, and Woman *Larry Dorf - Handy Manny, Billy Ray Cyrus, Male Cricket, and Umpire *Tom Kane - Farto Tuner Announcer, Giant Fish, and Narrator *Rachel Ramras - Miley Cyrus / Hannah Montana, Female Cricket, Baseball Player, and Fangirl *Kevin Shinick - Justin Bieber, Cobrah, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Bob the Builder, T-Pain, Big League Pika-chew Announcer, and the MAD News anchor *Fred Tatasciore - Tigger, Jamie Oliver, Clown, and Circus Acts We'd Like to See Announcer Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes